Why The Hell It Means So Much To Me
by Kaslyna
Summary: My attempt at the iPod shuffle thingy. :D Please read and review, you know you want to!


**A/N: I wanted to do the iPod drabble thing for fun. Not submitted; some are longer than 100 words but it's the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah.**

* * *

**1. Suddenly I See- KT Tunstall**

He never really knew what it was about Mary that captivated him. He supposed it was because she was full of mirth- she was lively, vibrant, an explosion of passion and colors. Some people might mistake her for a train wreck waiting to happen, but Mary really wasn't.

She was kind, brilliant, witty, smart. She was sexy and annoying. But she bounced from mood to mood and tended to let him come along for the ride. And most of the time he enjoyed it.

Yes, he protected her, but she protected him, too.

**2. Telephone- Lady GaGa**

Brandi had mellowed out after the Chuck Debacle, but even now she still enjoyed partying with her girlfriends. Right now, Brandi, Mary, and Eleanor (who had been dragged in due to a bet gone sour) were at a club. Her phone was ringing off the hook; she ignored it. She knew it was Peter.

She just didn't really feel like talking to him right now, so she turned it off and continued partying.

**3. Love & Sex & Magic- Ciara and Justin Timberlake**

Mary wasn't quite sure where it got serious. One day they were on a date, the next they were fuck buddies, and then somehow they had gotten engaged.

She wasn't quite sure when it happened. Did she love him? Yes.

Was she in love with him? No.

But that'd get fixed with time, she was sure of it.

**4. Tourniquet- Evanescence**

There had been times (more than Mary cared to admit) after her kidnapping that she had tried to end her life. She'd cut herself once or twice, nothing more than that, really.

It was one day at the office, raining. She took scissors and cut along her arms. Screaming, screaming, until Marshall found her semi-conscious and bleeding on the conference room floor. He'd picked her up, called an ambulance, and stayed with her.

Through the whole ordeal she prayed she hadn't fucked up. But of course she did.

When she woke up he was there and she cried.

He just held and comforted her.

It felt nice to be there.

**5. Still the One- Shania Twain**

When Marshall had suggested Stan hire Mary, he believed him insane. They wouldn't last the week, certainly, so he offered her the job. Naturally she declined.

Mary showed up a year and a half later and inserted herself in. She took the job and WitSec never was the same. Stan was sure one would quit or kill the other within the first few months, but no such luck.

Now, six years later as Mary tossed paper balls at Marshall he chuckled and shook his head. He'd never have guessed that they'd make it, but they did.

**6. Weight of the World- Evanescence**

He wanted to get back together with Mary. He'd screwed up big time. So he showed up at her house one rainy May morning. He found her on the couch reading.

"Mary..."

"Get out, Raph," she growled, "Get the hell out."

"But..."

She shook her head and whispered, an air of finality in her tone, "It's over, Raph. For good."

He stood there awkwardly, then he nodded, sighed, kissed her forehead, and left.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So am I."

**7. 500 Miles- The Proclaimers**

He would do anything for her. She knew that, he knew that. He protected her. She protected him.

It was mutual and it was benefiting them both.

He smiled; he was so far away from her right now, in New Jersey, but he'd easily walk to her if she asked.

He sighed.

He had it _bad_ for Mary Shannon.

**8. What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts**

They'd come so far and yet they were still stuck, one step forward, one step back. And it irritated him. He wished she'd take the next step because quite frankly, he couldn't. Then she met Raph, when they were beginning to blossom into more, and his heart broke.

But as long as she was happy he was okay. He loved her, and he told her that, because she had to know. He knew she loved him back, but that it was harder.

It was hard not to cry when he saw her engagement ring glinting faintly in the sunlight.

**9. My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion**

They had had one night together, during a witness transport. Scared shitless she ran. She now lived in New Jersey, until she got the call saying he'd been shot again.

Then she'd rushed to the hospital. He looked at her from the bed and smiled sadly, a little relieved.

"Hey," he whispered, "I knew you'd come, Mary."

"Hey, doofus," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she sank into the chair.

"I love you."

"I know you do," he says, then squeezes his eyes shut to block out the pain, "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," he smiled sadly, "I can't do this, Mary."

"You said you'd never leave..."

"I never broke my promise to you, Mary. You left me."

She nodded, crying now as she whispered her goodbye and stood.

Somehow she'd move on.

And yet, she stayed with him. She was still his best friend, nothing more.

**10. Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson**

Mary left Raph because she had to. She loved him, but they fought too much. At the end of the day their love for one another wasn't nearly enough. And loving him was tearing her to shreds.

So one April day she told him goodbye. And she left, never to look back.

In the end, while he was heartbroken, he was able to move on. So was she. Every time they passed the tensions remained, but it was for the best.

It was always for the best when it came to her decisions about Raph.


End file.
